Sharing
by Slightlysane443
Summary: It makes sense, he supposes, with the well-known ability make you eat voltage, he's never really had to share. Ever. Jasper fluff. Love constructive criticism .
1. Chapter 1

**HOLYMOLY! This was gonna be a one shot, but I thought about it, and this is just gonna go ooonnn and ooonnn, so i decided to break it ups into little bits, though I didn't expect them to be THIS little! Only 480 words! Whatever, next one will be longer. **

**DISCLAIMER****: Hate to say it, but I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Evie out.**

* * *

When Jason first sees them together; well… saying he isn't pleased is quite the understatement. It makes sense, he supposes, with the well-known ability to make you eat voltage, he's never really had to share. Ever. Obviously, it was Piper ignoring this was what made him fall for her in the first place, but he hadn't really considered than the normal treatment would to extent to… this.

The problem, though he hasn't been seen as one at first, was a new-ish Apollo camper named Nathan Oliver. Of course, he had been claimed at thirteen, but had decided to stay in the mortal world as his godly abilities extended to having an uncanny aim with a basketball, a skill he _certainly_ didn't mind showing Piper now.

_What does she even _see_ in that guy anyway?_ Thought Jason bitterly, leaning against a nearby training dummy. She was sitting on a bench near the basketball court, re-braiding random bits of her hair and laughing at something the little wimp said; _he_ on the other hand, was flicking that stupid Justin Bieber hairstyle and _oh-so-subtly_ rolling up his sleeves and blaming it on the hot summer day, and shamelessly trying to keep as much eye contact as possible when he lifted his arms to shoot, making his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt ride up.

Jason felt his eye twitch.

_Down, boy_ Jason thought to himself, as he felt the electricity tingling around his scalp, like it did whenever he was _really, really_ miffed. _Don't just barge in there and make an idiot of yourself, come up with a plan first_ he tried to warn himself _it's not like she's your girlfriend_; he flinched lightly, pulling a face. They were both sixteen, the giant war had ended six months ago, and Reyna was entering a long term relationship with Leo; he was running out of excuses, but that didn't stop him from being scared he wouldn't get the only thing he's ever really wanted. _Maybe this is showing me she won't wait forever_, Jason contemplated miserably, _or maybe this is her already moved on, or maybe-_

His train of thought came to a screeching halt when the faggot took off his shirt. _His shirt_. In front of Jason's _almost-girlfriend_. _**His shirt**_. Oh Gods, _now_ he was using the _cross-arms-and-use-knuckles-to-push-up-bicepts-to-make-girls-look-at-my-arms_ trick, which made Jason feel like throwing up.

Before he could stop himself, he found himself walking toward the flirtatious pair, quickly putting on his RGF (Roman Game Face) so that his eyes widening in horror of what he was doing couldn't be seen. _THINKTHINKTHINK, MAN! Come on, you'll look like a total stalker if you pop up there with no reason. Oh, schist, you're getting closer, THINK._ Was basically the sum of his thoughts as he finally arrived in front of them, other than thanking whichever god decided that every Roman must have a perfect poker face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher Evie: Well Evie, what have you learned?**

**Student Evie: Well Teacher Evie, I have learned that I am really _really_ bad at endings. Period. It sucks. Plus its only 40 words longer than the last one AND I took forever to upload. My aim for next time is to have same number of words, but this time next week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sure as hell don't own Percy Jackson, and be glad, 'cause if I did, Piper and Jason would be making out every three seconds and the Mark of Athena would come out in 2020 or something.**

* * *

Jason was grateful he didn't trip on anything on his way over, which would have made him look like a total idiot, and finally settled himself next to the daughter of Aphrodite, "Hey Pipes," he said, grinning at her in a way he (nope-not-at-all-don't-be-silly) was hoping was charming. "Hey Sparky," she teased, nudging his shoulder and grinning at him in a way that could send any guy straight to cloud nine, kaleidoscope eyes trying to make their blue brighter, in hope of lining up with his. Suddenly, she seemed to remember they had company, and whipped her head back round, blushing madly, breaking eye contact to face the dick-head; who Jason noted with only a _bit_ of self-satisfaction, was giving him the stink eye.

"Oh" Jason said, trying to be polite "Didn't see you there, I'm Jason Grace," holding out his tattooed arm and smiling in a way that was polite enough not to be sarcastic, he knew because he had used it on countless officials. "O-oh" the prat faltered, catching sight of the tattoo "Like, Son of Jupiter, Jason? The second of the most powerful group of demi-gods ever collected? Praetor of the First Legion of Rome? The one who beat a titan with his bare hands? That Jason?" the wiener's voice becoming more and more of a squeak as he went on. Jason chuckled "Yeah, that Jason," _now get away from my almost-sorta-kinda girlfriend before I shove my spear so far up your ass you choke on it_, he continued mentally, both smile and hand still in place.

"Oh," the little dweeb whispered, before clearing his throat, raising his chin, and giving Jason's still waiting hand a shake "I'm Nathan, Nathan Oliver." _Ha, not so smooth now, are we?_ Jason thought smugly, there was no way the wanker would dare flirt with Piper now he knew she was his girlfri-

_Oh_, oh _right_. Not his girlfriend.

Right.

Why was that again?

"S-so, Piper, umm, as I was saying," The ass-kisser stuttered, before putting his 'I am suave' mask back on and turning to face Piper once more, making Jason internally snort "I was wondering, would you like to see a movie sometime, maybe tonight?" he asked, sounding all smooth and confident, and making Jason mentally raise his eyebrows. _Dude, we just stared into each other's eyes for an elongated period of time, and when we looked away, she _blushed_. How stupid can you _get_?_ But, unfortunately, Jason didn't seem to have developed telepathy overnight; so Jason decided to take a less subtle way to make sure this nightmare didn't become a reality.

Pulling a (_totally sincere_) apologetic face and grabbing Piper's hand, trying to ignore the stupid warm, fuzzy feeling spreading up his arm (he could swear he was suppose to be tougher than this) Jason interrupted "I don't think so, bud, sorry. She's a little busy tonight," nodding to their now intertwined hands. The douch immediately began to flush with as mixture, Jason guessed, of embarrassment and complete terror as he realized exactly _whose_ girlfriend he'd been hitting on. Well, maybe wasn't _really_his just yet; but Jason was determined to change that.

* * *

**N'aaaaaawwwwww... nobody, nobody? Yeah... thought so D: So WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT! Seriously, tell me what you want to happen next. I HAVE NO IDEA. And if I don't have an idea then I update in _two_ weeks. SPILL THE CONTENTS OF YOUR GOODIE-BAG BRAINS.**

**- Evie out.**

**P.S. Has anyone noticed that Jason has only called Nathan his name _once_, and all the other times he mentioned him its been an insult?**


End file.
